The invention relates to a covering device for the coating of components via cold kinetic compaction and a method for coating components via cold kinetic compaction.
Coating components of a turbomachine via cold kinetic compaction or kinetic cold gas spraying is already known from practice, wherein, in this case, a coating is applied to a to-be-coated component in that particles of a coating material are directed at a to-be-coated surface of the component that is being coated with the aid of a carrier gas. In this connection, a flat coating of the surface of the component being coated is always being carried out.
Then, if only sections of a component are supposed to coated, i.e., if a region of the surface of the component being coated is supposed to be coated and another region of the surface of the component being coated is not supposed to be coated, the not-to-be-coated region of the surface of the to-be-coated component must be covered with the aid of a covering device. Covering devices, which can be used to cover the regions of the surface that are not to be coated, are already known for coating methods such as thermal spraying. These covering devices for thermal spraying that are known from the prior art are not suitable, however, for use when coating components via cold kinetic compaction. Thus, the covering devices known from practice would themselves be coated and had to be disposed of after the coating process.
Starting herefrom, the object of the present invention is creating a novel covering device for the coating of components via cold kinetic compaction or kinetic cold gas spraying and a method for coating components.
According to the invention, the covering device is profiled such that it encloses such an acute angle with that region of the surface which is to be covered by same and therefore is not to be coated, that particles of a coating material can be deflected from the component such that the particles do not adhere to the covering device.
The covering device according to the invention is suitable especially for the coating of sections of components via cold kinetic compaction or kinetic cold gas spraying. Thus, in the case of the covering device according to the invention, there is no danger that the covering device itself will be coated by the coating material. As a result, it is possible to use the covering device according to the invention as frequently as desired. This makes economical, sectional coating of components via cold kinetic compaction possible. As already mentioned, covering devices that have been adapted true-to-contour can be used multiple times.
Preferred further developments of the invention are disclosed in the following description. Without being limited hereto, exemplary embodiments of the invention will be explained in more detail on the basis of the drawings.